


Beloved Death

by kathycat291096



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Master/Servant, Polyamory, Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathycat291096/pseuds/kathycat291096
Summary: Thanatos doesn't want to share his Master with anyone else. Even when Fall is coming
Relationships: Hades/Thanatos (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 14





	Beloved Death

The first leaf on the tree had fallen down to the ground; soon, it would be autumn in no time. Scorching summertime slowly cooled down as the chilly wind blowing through the golden meadow, carrying news to all creatures: the time had come for our beloved Queen of the Underworld to be reunited with her husband in the realm of darkness.

Below the Earth sparked joy once again, words of celebration echoed all over the land, everyone was filled with excitement, excepted Thanatos. The god was not in a pleasant mood recently, he never was in particular, but it got worse when the season changes, he couldn’t bear thinking about his Lord, Hades, drifting away into the arms of Persephone. When spring came by, it was the god of Death who kept Hades company throughout her absence, fulfilling his duty as the King’s second-in-command and “partner”; there were countless nights he stayed in Hades’ bed as they made love to each other, warming the cold plain sheet with the heat of both bodies collided, as Thanatos fell into slumber in his master’s embrace. Such a cruel joke, to be spoiled with this much affection by your own master, the god of Death became tormented to what he despised the most from mortals: love. Somehow, despite all those times they had been spending together, deep down inside, Thanatos knew that he could never replace “her”. Persephone was his Master's Queen, the maiden he brought into this gloomy world of deaths had seized the throne in Hades’ heart, claiming him her property, Hades was never belong to Death from the beginning. Immersing in those painful thoughts caused a hint of tears in Thanatos’s eyes, he quickly wiped it away, clenched fist trying to compress the overwhelming emotions inside his mind.

“You don’t look well, Thanatos.”  
A voice raised behind Thanatos, Hades was walking towards his direction, a cold hand reached out to caress the god of Death by the chin.

“It’s nothing…my Lord.”  
Surprised by the touch, Thanatos remained silent in his pose as he slowly turned away from Hades. He was unable to confront his master at this moment.

“Thanatos, look at me.”  
Hades commanded, closing the distance between him and Thanatos as he pulled the god into his arms, gripping him tightly around the waist.

“You are upset, I can feel it. The anger in your eyes… you can’t hide it from me.”  
The god was held firmly to face against his master, staring straight into those sharp eyes of his. Before Thanatos could react, a kiss sealed his lips as Hades proceeded to deepen it, the familiar taste of cigarette invaded Thanatos’s mouth, causing him to submit by instinct.

“Hmm…”  
Slowly breaking from the kiss with shaky breath, Thanatos met his master’s eyes again and felt both hands holding his cheeks.

“I know that you’ve been thinking about Persephone…”  
Hades soothed his lover’s face, waiting for him to response.

“…She will soon remain by your side…”  
Thanatos whispered; his eyes shifted away.

“My duty is completed. She will take care of you from now on…”  
The god continued, his voice became raspy as a drop of tear ran down from his eyes.

“Thanatos, my love for you will never change. The Fates may be gruesome, but you exist, and it matters to me. More than anything I could ask for.”  
Swiping the tear with one hand, Hades pressed his forehead against Thanatos’, his breathing was steady and calm.

“My lord…”  
He sobbed and withdrew from Hades trying to stop the tears from bursting out.

“I’m sorry…I’m in no position to demand love from you, my lord. I’m not Persephone, and I will never be her…”  
Letting all the words escaped his mouth, Thanatos buried his face in his palms, hiding away from the shame and guilt as he failed to stop himself from crying.  
Hades pulled the depressed god closer for Thanatos’s head to rest on his shoulders, hand rubbing behind the back for comfort. He patiently waited for his lover to calm down.

“Thanatos, listen to me.”  
Hades paused for a moment.

“Even though every King is accompanied by his Queen…”

“…The King of the Underworld will never be completed without Death by his side.”

“All I want right now…is you.”

“And I will never give you away to anyone else.”  
There was a moment of silence between the two gods, Hades gazed at the churning river Styx, faint sound of dreadful souls grieving and moaning underneath the muddy water didn’t make the place less eerie as it had always been.  
Burying deep in his master’s broad chest, Thanatos was quiet. He didn’t know what to say at this very moment, Hades’ words were like burning flames setting the god of Death on fire, driving him mad with desire and longing for love. For a moment, he forgot everything about “her” existence, all the jealousy had been feeding on him; they were all gone, because all he wanted now was Hades.

“If you truly want me…”  
Thanatos stared at Hades, head clouded with lust as he finally spoke.

“Then take me, Hades. Take my pain away.”  
In one swift move, Hades leaned down to kiss Thanatos one more time, which the god of Death returned it by drawing him closer, arms wrapped around his master’s neck for support as they shared a passionate kiss with each other. Two tongues were battling for dominance until Hades plunged into Thanatos’s gaping maw, sending wild tremors along his nerves, a string of saliva dripped down the corner of the god’s shaky lips when Hades took advantage of nibbling on his lower lip. After the two parted away, Thanatos desperately gasped for air with a needy look in his glowing blue eyes, he felt the aching pain growing under his pants.

“Come, Thanatos. To my room.”  
Before the god could collect himself together, Hades already had him in bridal style as both of them teleported back to the chamber.

* * *

  
Deep in the palace of the Underworld, there was no sign of a single servant, only the sound of clothes stripping down the floor, the creaking bed slightly vibrated following whatever movement was motioning right now. Inside the Lord's bedroom, things were heating up.

“Ahh-! H-Hades..!.”  
A weak moan broke the silence in Hades’s bedroom. Raw sounds of flesh smacking against each other was getting rougher in each thrust; on the bed laid a panting Thanatos, with red bite marks all over the neck and collarbones, swollen nipples was trapped in Hades’s fingers, being pinched and rubbed mercilessly while the lord was penetrating his entrance.

“You’re squeezing me tight…Good boy, Thanatos.”  
Hades stroked his lover’s throbbing member in one hand and buried himself as deep as he could, he hissed at the sudden tightness around his dick. Large hands held onto Thanatos’ chest tightly, feeling him trembling in his grasp.

“Ah-! You’re breaking me inside-!”  
The god of Death gave out a cry in vain when Hades steadily abused his prostate, shoving his large member in and out in rhythm. Suddenly he crouched down to capture his lips, sucking and stealing all the air in Thanatos’ lungs, saliva drooled into beads as Hades pulled away to bite on one of the bruised nipple. The shock sent his head rolling backward, tears rolled down his flushed cheeks from red, glazed-over eyes. Thanatos was on the edge of exploding.

“Thanatos, let us come together.”

“A-ahhh!”  
With his body forced in place, Thanatos could feel the rush of warmth fill his insides as rope of loads kept pumping in until his abused hole was dripped in white. Later on he finally came in Hades’ hand and made a mess on his own torso, leaving traces of seed for Hades to slowly savour with his sly tongue, the god whimpered at the licking trait, his sight blurry from tears as his master rose up to collapse on him, head diving in the crook of his neck.

“You are prefect, my little Death.”  
Pecking on the cheek and jaw, Hades watched his lover panting heavily in pleasure; it would take a while for him to get his conscious back, Thanatos slowly curled up to his side, closing his strained legs after being ripped open with brute force, the hazy vision finally became clearer as messy lock of hair softly brushed on Hades’ face.

“My lord…”  
The god drew closer to his master, melting in the warmth of his sturdy body, pale skin glistered in sweat as Hades decided to tighten the hug.

“You belong to me, and only me.”  
He whispered into Thanatos’s ears, teasing the sensitive earlobe with a hum and then gradually drifted into sleep.

“I love you, Hades”  
Said Thanatos in response as he soon followed his master into the land of Dreams.

Another dead leaf had landed on the ground, this year lady Persephone might be home earlier than expected, but it didn’t seem to bother Thanatos anymore. Though he had to suffer many cold nights of winter without Hades, he knew that his master was eager for Spring to arrive, for the time to embrace his Death once again. Oh how exciting he was now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hades/Thanatos fic


End file.
